


I'll Find You Again - trad

by NausS



Series: It's to you I'll Always Belong - trad [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Complete, Fluff, John!soldier, M/M, Texting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NausS/pseuds/NausS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Sherlock est censé quitter Londres le soir de Noël. Le 23 décembre, il reçoit un message d'un numéro inconnu et qui ne lui est pas adressé. Il sait qu'il devrait l'ignorer, mais... - Première partie d'une trilogie en Anglais de A_Sherlocked__Girl, que je traduis pour elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Find You Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198569) by [A_Sherlocked__Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sherlocked__Girl/pseuds/A_Sherlocked__Girl). 



> Bonjour, les gens !  
> I'll Find You Again est le premier volet (2 chapitres) de la série It's To You I'll Always Belong qui est une trilogie (les deux fics suivantes comptent beaucoup plus de chapitres).
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> (C'est la première fois que je publie quoi que ce soit sur ce site, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont la mise en page va ressortir... Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a quelque chose qui a l'air d'être parti en cacahuète. Je m'excuse d'avance ^^' )

* * *

 

Sherlock quittait Londres dans précisément trente-et-une heures. Il ne prit pas la peine d'empaqueter quoi que ce soit : les sbires de Mycroft s'en chargeraient et, de plus, il était réticent à l'idée de coopérer dans cette histoire de délocalisation. Oui, il allait être délocalisé, en France, chez sa grand-mère pour Dieu seul savait combien de temps. Raison ? Une fois de plus, Mycroft pensait que Sherlock ne parviendrait pas à contrôler son addiction et deviendrait la proie d'un dealer, pendant que lui-même devait temporairement quitter le pays pour une 'inéluctable mission de terrain'. Sale con prétentieux. Sherlock était donc obligé de vivre avec sa grand-mère qui le babysitterait jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et il deviendrait bien vite le principal suspect d'un homicide ou la victime d'un suicide. Il n'était pas encore parvenu à décider laquelle de ces options il allait choisir. La deuxième, certainement. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant, il jouait du bout des doigts avec son seul compagnon fidèle, son violon, tout en maudissant Mycroft avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il était au milieu de la planification d'un meurtre imminent impliquant son frère, quand son téléphone l'alerta dans un 'ding !' de l'arrivée d'un message. Sherlock décida de l'ignorer : c'était probablement Mycroft. Mais après réflexion, il se demanda si ce n'était pas cet inspecteur de police du Yard qui, après s'être fait harcelé par Sherlock pendant des mois, avait fini par lui promettre de l'intégrer à des enquêtes. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait certainement éviter le voyage, d'une façon ou d'une autre. A cette pensée, il se précipita sur son téléphone. Numéro inconnu. Son espoir monta d'un degré. Il ouvrit le message avec impatience et fronça instantanément les sourcils.

 

_''Hey Mike, jai eu ton numéro par Harry. Je suis de retour pour quelques jours, ça te dit quon se voie mec ? - JW''_

 

Un faux numéro. Sherlock hurla presque, mentalement. Toute sa vie était emportée dans une spirale descendante. Il espérait un INPP et avait eu un JW à la place. RAH ! Il décida malgré tout d'informer l'expéditeur que le numéro n'était pas le bon.

 

_''On vous a donné un faux numéro, ou peut-être mal écrit. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas Mike. - SH''_

 

Juste quand Sherlock allait abandonner son portable, il sonna de nouveau.

 

_''Merde. Désolé. Harry l'a sûrement mal écrit. Je m'appelle John, au passage :) - JW''_

 

Sherlock cligna des yeux. C'était une blague ou quelqu'un possédait une poupée Vaudou à son effigie et s'employait activement à rendre sa vie misérable ? Il envoya une nouvelle réponse.

 

_''Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je pourrais avoir besoin de savoir votre nom ? Vous estimez-vous si important que cela, ou est-ce votre façon habituelle de faire perdre du temps aux autres ? Et pour être honnête, il était assez évident qu'un idiot comme vous porterait un nom aussi commun que John. J'aurais pu le déduire. - SH''_

_''Whoa ! C'est un peu impoli, mec. Je ne tai pas demandé le mot de passe de ta boîte mail, je t'ai juste donné mon nom par politesse, tu sais. et pour quelqu'un qui prétend détester voir son précieux temps gâché, tu m'as répondu par un bien long message. Peut-être que t'as envie de discuter mais que tu veux jouer le type distant, mmh ? ;) - JW''_

 

Sherlock était consterné. Est-ce que tout ça était réellement en train de se passer ? Il serait avide de parler avec un idiot ? Il jouerait les effarouchés ? Lui ? Sherlock Holmes ? C'était devenu une histoire de respect personnel, à présent, et Sherlock ne battait jamais en retraite dans un combat, jamais.

 

_''Votre tentative de paraître amusant n'était pas seulement mauvaise, mais également pathétique. Ceci dit, c'était très prévisible de votre part. Mais si vous voulez garder votre dignité intacte, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de cesser d'imaginer que quelqu'un est intéressé par vous, ainsi que d'aller évacuer votre frustration sexuelle ailleurs. Et j'espère que vous savez quand même qu'on ne ponctue pas une phrase par deux-points ou un point-virgule et une parenthèse. Vous n'êtes pas stupide à ce point, tout de même ? - SH''_

 

Sherlock était satisfait, à présent. Il était sûr que ces mots convaincraient ce crétin d'arrêter de le harceler. Ca avait fonctionné d'autres fois avec d'autres crétins. Mais sa misère semblait ne jamais devoir cesser aujourd'hui. Un nouveau message arriva, irritant Sherlock à l'extrême. Il avait toujours préférer envoyer des SMS plutôt qu'appeler, mais il commençait à haïr cette foutue sonnerie d'alerte.

 

_''Un idiot comme moi ? et qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi ? Déduis-moi, alors. Et tu plaisantes, hein ? Tu sais certainement ce qu'est une émoticône, M. Je-sais-tout ? :p -JW''_

 

Sherlock s'était laissé entraîner trop loin là-dedans pour s'arrêter maintenant.

 

_''Oh, j'en sais certainement plus sur toi que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu vis hors de Londres, tu es dans le début de la vingtaine, seul, sans ami, sexuellement affamé, et tu as quelqu'un de ta famille, certainement un frère, qui est aussi stupide que toi ou toxico-dépendant. -SH''_

 

Il y eut une longue pause après l'envoi de son SMS et il afficha un sourire en coin, victorieux d'avoir enfin fait taire ce 'John'. Il aurait pu en dire plus, mais il était satisfait quoi qu'il en soit. C'est pourquoi il fut passablement surpris quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau, et supposa ce que le message contiendrait : un paquet de grossièretés. Il l'ouvrit en prenant tout son temps.

 

_''Tes un ami de Stamford ? tu me connais ? comment tu peux savoir tout ça !? c'est une blague ou quoi ? -JW_

 

Sherlock ricana, bien qu'il fût surpris que John restât encore si poli.

 

_''Je ne connais pas Stamford, ni même aucun -ford (en dehors des voitures). Je n'ai pas d'amis. Et je ne perds clairement pas mon temps à faire des plaisanteries à des étrangers. Je t'ai juste déduit. - SH''_

 

_''C'était brillant ! Absolument brillant, mec ! Bien que je doive protester sur la partie 'sexuellement affamé' et 'sans ami' ma vie sexuelle est plutôt active et j'ai un nombre suffisant d'amis, merci bien. Mais tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu as fait ces 'déductions' ? Je veux dire, on ne fait qu'échanger des messages – JW''_

 

Sherlock cligna des yeux, cligna encore des yeux, puis oublia de le faire. Brillant ? John lui disait qu'il était brillant ? Même après que Sherlock l'insulte intentionnellement ? Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant, de toute sa vie, et son cerveau refusait d'intégrer cette nouvelle information.

 

_''Tu le penses vraiment ? C'est pas ce qu'on me dit d'habitude. J'ai circonscrit ton âge par rapport à ton enthousiasme à répondre aux messages d'un complet inconnu, et aussi au manque de ponctuation correcte et de majuscules. Tu as dit dans ton premier message que tu étais là pour quelques jours, donc clairement tu vis en dehors de Londres, sinon tu aurais pu venir plus souvent. Tu envoie un SMS à un ami de qui tu as récupéré le numéro par quelqu'un d'autre, il est donc clair que vous n'êtes plus en contact mais aussi que tu le contactais lui parce que tu n'as pu trouver d'autre ami disponible à cette période de l'année. Conclusion : pas d'ami. Ce Harry que tu as mentionné n'est pas son ami puisqu'il a 'écrit' le numéro de Stamford. Si c'était un ami de Stamford, ils auraient certainement déjà le numéro l'un de l'autre enregistré et si c'était un ami à toi et pas à Stamford, ce dernier aurait pris ton numéro plutôt que de lui laisser le sien. Donc Harry est certainement de ta famille proche. Maintenant, ce Harry a écrit le numéro au lieu de l'ajouter directement à ses contacts dans son téléphone pour te l'envoyer ensuite ce qui conduit à dire qu'il était trop désorienté pour utiliser un téléphone portable ou un petit clavier. Il existe également la possibilité qu'il ne sache pas comment utiliser l'appareil mais dans ce cas, il aurait écrit le numéro correctement, ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas. D'où la conclusion qu'il est toxico-dépendant. Je peux aussi dire que ton lieu de travail interdit la possession d'un téléphone personnel, et selon cette information, tu es probablement dans l'armée. - SH''_

 

A la fin du SMS le plus long que Sherlock ait jamais écrit, il se sentait très content de lui. Il n'avait jamais été félicité pour ses déductions, de toute sa vie, et les mots flatteurs de John gonflaient réellement sa confiance en soi et il avait fait de son mieux pour étaler ses talents dans le message.

 

_''OH MON DIEU ! T'es un génie, pas vrai ? Un putain de génie hors du commun ! T'es tombé juste, à par deux-trois trucs. Wow ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies trouvé tout ça juste à partir de mes messages ! Tu es brillant SH. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu écris que tu n'as pas d'amis ? Tout le monde en a. Et que disent les autres de tes déductions ?. :D -JW''_

 

'Pas un complet idiot donc, s'il peut apprécier mes déductions. Je peux peut-être lui accorder un peu de mon temps, finalement,' marmonna Sherlock en commençant à écrire une réponse.

 

_''Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de la partie sur le 'putain de' mais oui, je suis un génie, plutôt hors du commun en effet. Et je préfère être seul. La solitude est une protection. 'Va te faire foutre' – c'est ce qu'on dit de mes déductions, d'habitude. - SH''_

 

Sherlock envoya un autre message rapidement.

 

_''Qu'est- que j'ai manqué dans mes déductions ? - SH''_

 

Une nouvelle longue pause. Puis un ding.

 

_''Ca sonne comme une citation en Vulcain ! Mouais, tu a tort M. Spock, ce sont les amis qui nous protègent. Et tu es aussi un petit con arrogant, hein ? :p - JW''_

 

Sherlock plissa des yeux à la mention du Vulcain et de Spock, les noms lui semblant vaguement familiers sans qu'il puisse y associer quoi que ce soit. Il avait dû effacer ça, alors. Mais sa lèvre se retroussa en un sourire suffisant lorsqu'il lut la dernière phrase.

 

_''S signifie Sherlock, pas Spock. Sherlock Holmes. Qu'est-ce que c'est, une citation en Vulcain ?Et dis-moi les points que j'ai manqués. - SH''_

_''John Watson, à votre service, mon Seigneur. Mais tu ne sais sérieusement pas ce qu'est le Vulcain ? Je veux dire, vraiment ? T'as quel âge, 95 ans ? :p - JW''_

 

Sherlock roula des yeux.

 

_''Dis-moi ce que j'ai manqué, MAINTENANT. - SH''_

_''Ha ha ! Tes un mec patient toi, hein ? ;) Eh bien je m'approche du milieu de la vingtaine, je ne suis pas solitaire ni frustré sexuellement, je te le rappelle. Harry est l'abréviation de Harriet, c'est ma sœur.''_

 

'Une sœur ?! Nh. Il y a toujours un truc, toujours,' grogna Sherlock. Un autre message arriva.

 

_''Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi. - JW''_

_''Pourquoi ? - SH''_

_''Eh bien, tu connais plein de choses sur moi c'est normal que je sache quelque chose de toi aussi. - JW''_

_''J'ai fait des déductions à propos de toi. Tu ne m'as rien révélé. - SH''_

_''Seriez-vous en train de me tenter de déduire quelques chose de vous, M. Holmes ?:p – JW''_

_''Ah ah ! Comme si tu le pouvais. Et, sérieusement, c'est quoi ces deux-points et le p minuscule que tu sembles insérer à la fin de tous tes message ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? - SH''_

_''C'est un smiley, Papy :p ! '' :'' pour les yeux, et 'p' pour la langue. :p :p et je PEUX déduire des choses de toi, tu sais. - JW''_

_''Sans intérêt. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu as déduit de moi. - SH''_

_''Tu es un génie, arrogant, impatient et brillant. Tu pourrais vraiment avoir quatre-vingt-quinze ans, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es beaucoup plus jeune que ça. Tu es drôle, intéressant et absolument épris par mon charme :p ;) - JW''_

_''Ton sens de l'humour est affligeant, John. - SH''_

_''Oui, moi aussi je t'aime ;) - JW''_

 

Sherlock souffla d'une irritation feinte et envoya le téléphone sur le canapé. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais l'heure qu'il venait de passer à échanger des messages avec John était intéressante, dans un sens, et au moins ne s'était-il pas ennuyé. Sherlock se tint devant la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur. Il commençait à faire sombre, dehors. Et un autre Noël blanc à Londres. Il était toujours amer de devoir quitter sa ville adorée, surtout à cette période de l'année, mais parler avec John avait un peu amélioré son humeur, ce qui était surprenant. Il prit son violon, son seul compagnon, celui qui ne le décevait jamais.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Le message suivant arriva alors que Sherlock était en train de choisir s'il dormirait ou s'il passerait cette nuit éveillé.

 

_''Hey, ça va ? -JW''_

 

Sherlock répondit plutôt vite.

 

_''Pourquoi ça ne devrait pas aller ? - SH''_

_''Je sais pas, c'est juste une politesse d'introduction. - JW''_

_''Et pourquoi tu auras besoin d'une politesse d'introduction ? - SH''_

_''Je voulais parler avec toi. Et, comme tu le vois, je ponctue mes phrases correctement cette fois :D – JW''_

_''Pourquoi ? - SH''_

_''Parce que tu m'as dit de le faire. Enfin, tu m'as déclaré stupide parce que je ne le faisais pas. - JW''_

_''Pourquoi veux-tu parler avec moi ? - SH''_

_''Parce que tu es intéressant, parce que j'aime bien parler avec toi. - JW''_

_''Je n'ai fait que t'insulter, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été impoli avec toi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu continues à me parler. - SH''_

_''Ouais, c'est sûr, mais je m'en fous. Un gros cerveau comme le tien mériterait au moins quelques libertés vis-à-vis des conventions sociales habituelles. Et tout ce que tu as dit hier était vrai, donc il n'y avait aucune raison d'être offensé. J'ai apprécié tes déductions. Et tu es assez drôle aussi. - JW_

 

Sherlock ressenti une sensation bizarre dans son ventre. Il aurait dû manger quelque chose, mais il n'était pas certain que c'était le manque de nourriture qui en était la cause.

 

_''Conventions sociales – pas vraiment mon domaine. - SH''_

_''C'est quoi ton domaine, alors ? - JW''_

_''Sciences, expérimentations, déductions, résolution de crimes et violon. - SH''_

_''Wow ! T'es un homme intrigant, Sherlock ! Mais résoudre des crimes ? Tu es de la police alors ? Quel genre d'expérimentations conduis-tu ? - JW''_

_''Je ne fais pas partie de la police et ne voudrais jamais en être. Ils pensent que je suis trop jeune pour les surpasser. Imbéciles. Je résous des crimes en utilisant mes propres méthodes et observations. Je voudrais être Détective Consultant, l'unique au monde. J'aime bien la Chimie. Actuellement, je fais des expériences autour des cendres de tabac. - SH''_

_''C'est bien, c'est super bien. Donc, tu n'es pas vraiment un Papy, hein ? Tu vois que je peux te déduire aussi ;-) Tu as quel âges alors ? C'est quoi un Détective Consultant ? Je n'en ai encore jamais entendu parler. Et cendre de tabac ? Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que ça a de spécial ? J'ai été étudiant en sciences, mais je préférais la Biologie. - JW''_

_''Tu n'en a jamais entendu parler parce que j'ai inventé ce travail. Quand le Yard ne parviendra pas à résoudre une affaire, c'est à dire presque toujours, ils me consulteront. Il y beaucoup de choses intéressantes à propos des cendres, pas que je m'attende à ce que tu les comprennes, mais si tu es assez intelligent pour élargir un peu tes facultés mentales, tu pourras lire à ce propos sur mon site. J'y mettrai les résultats une fois l'expérimentation terminée. - SH''_

_''Donc, techniquement, tu travailleras pour la police. J'adorerais être éclairé à propos des cendres de tabac, M. Holmes, envoyez-moi le lien, s'il vous plaît. - JW''_

 

Sherlock ignora la seconde partie et répondit à la première.

 

_''[Lien en pièce jointe] Eh bien, techniquement, oui, si tu vois ça comme ça, mais je travaillerai seul et j'utiliserai uniquement mes propres méthodes. - SH''_

_''Quoi que tu fasses, ça sera bien, Sherlock. J'en suis sûr. - JW''_

 

John Watson confirmait qu'il était une expression à tout ce que Sherlock avait comme notions des gens. Il était impressionné par cet inconnu à la base et, maintenant, la façon de John de lui témoigner sa confiance sur ses capacités lui faisait plaisir. Et le rendait un peu timide, aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître.

 

_''Merci, John. Tu as dit que tu aimais la biologie, pourquoi n'as-tu pas poursuivi sur cette voix ? - SH''_

_''J'ai poursuivi sur cette voix. Je suis médecin de l'armée. Je me suis enrôlé, j'ai validé mon diplôme, puis j'ai été déployé. - JW''_

_''Afghanistan ou Irak ? - SH''_

_''Afghanistan. - JW''_

_''J'aurai 21 ans en Janvier. - SH''_

_''Définitivement pas un papy alors :D Merci de me l'avoir dit, Sherlock. C'était vraiment agréable de discuter avec toi. - JW''_

_''J'ai apprécié aussi. Bonne nuit, John. - SH''_

_''Bonne nuit, Sherlock – JW''_

 

Sherlock enregistra le numéro de John sous Strange John.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> La suite comme promis.  
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain matin, John s'éveilla avec une sensation de joie et réalisa qu'un certain Sherlock Holmes en était à l'origine. Il étendit instantanément le bras vers son téléphone sur la table de nuit et vérifia ses messages. Il y en avait deux que Harry lui avait envoyés avant d'aller au travail, ou quel que soit l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement, et, sans surprise, aucun de Sherlock. John hésita à lui envoyer un message puis décida de ne pas le faire. Sherlock ne paraissait pas particulièrement enclin à papoter. John restait un inconnu, après tout.

Il se leva, se rendit à la salle-de-bain pour ses ablutions matinales. Il habitait chez Harry et, bordel, tout l'appartement était en désordre. Il n'avait pas l'énergie de nettoyer, mais il le fallait, c'était la veillée de Noël après tout. Le cerveau de John sursauta et sortit de son état confus et ensommeillé. Il n'avait rien acheté pour Harry et il devait toujours retrouver Mike. Il réalisa qu'une longue journée l'attendait.

Une fois à l'arrière d'un taxi, il succomba à son envie et décida d'envoyer un message à Sherlock. Le pire qui puisse arriver était soit que Sherlock ne réponde pas, soit qu'il lui demande d'arrêter de l'ennuyer, mais au moins John arrêterait de tripoter son téléphone sans arrêt. Ca commençait à devenir gênant.

 

_''Bonjour – JW''_

 

Presque quinze minutes plus tard, une réponse arriva alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans un magasin de cadeaux. Il s'arrêta net et attrapa rapidement son téléphone.

 

_''Je crains de ne pas suivre ton observation. Ce n'est qu'un jour neigeux, normal, ennuyeux, rien de bon ni spécial à son propos. - SH''_

 

John éclata de rire et entra dans la boutique. C'était un magasin Chinois Feng Shui. Harry semblait croire en ce genre de trucs. Pas qu'il la juge ou quoi que ce soit, mais il était opposé à l'idée que Harry pense qu'une amulette pourrait avoir un quelconque impact positif sur sa relation avec sa petite-amie. Elle ne mettait jamais en cause son alcoolisme. C'était toujours la faute soit de leurs parents décédés, soit des amulettes de pacotille, soit de l'enrôlement de John, ou de l'univers en général. John aimait sa grande sœur, vraiment, mais passer une semaine avec elle était plus éreintant qu'envahir une terre étrangère. John ressentit de la pitié pour Clara, la copine actuelle de Harry.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

 

_''Bonjour à toi aussi, John. - SH''_

_''Tu veux un Chat Porte-Bohneur pour Noël ? - JW''_

_''Grand Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'un Chat Porte-Bohneur ? - SH''_

_''Un chat doré Feng Shui qui éloigne le Diable. Il te ressemble un peu :p – JW''_

_''Une autre vaine tentative d'être drôle. Les personnes qui me connaissent pourraient avoir besoin de ce chat, ceci dit. Et je puis t'assurer que je ne ressemble en rien à un chat, surtout un chat doré porte-bonheur. - SH''_

_''Les gens qui te connaissent aurait besoin de ce chat ? Tu sous-entends que je ferais mieux d'arrêter de te parler ? - JW''_

_''Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je voulais dire que, eh bien... j'ai un peu de mal avec les autres, c'est tout. - SH''_

 

La réponse était arrivée trop vite. John ne faisait que taquiner Sherlock, mais cela lui fit réaliser que ce dernier voulait vraiment parler avec lui et ça le rendit incroyablement heureux. Il quitta le magasin et marcha vers l'appartement de Mike. John espérait qu'il y habitait encore. Un message arriva entre temps.

 

_''Est-ce que tu as acheté le chat ? - SH''_

_''Nope. J'ai décidé de te garder, à la place. J'aime les personnes diaboliques. Brillant, charmant et diabolique, c'est mon truc. - JW''_

_''Il semblerait. - SH''_

 

John sourit en coin. Il avait atteint l'appartement de Mike qui n'était pas chez lui. Il eut le numéro de Mike par sa logeuse puis se hâta vers l'appartement de Harry.

 

_''Alors, quels sont tes plans pour Noël ? -JW''_

_''Rien. Peut-être un dîner de famille pénible. Tu as quelque chose de prévu, je présume ? -SH''_

_''J'ai perdu contact avec la plupart de mes potes de la fac et mes autres amis sont soit en Afghanistan soit en train d'apprécier une semaine de permission dans leur famille. Harry va certainement sortir avec sa petite-amie. J'ai récupéré le numéro de Mike chez sa proprio. Je le verrai certainement demain s'il est libre. Ca m'a tout l'air d'un plan du feu-de-Dieu, non ? - JW''_

_''J'espère que ton ami Mike sera disponible demain, John. - SH''_

 

C'était étrangement adorable. John ne prenait pas Sherlock pour une personne vraiment sympathique mais il sentit le soutien et la compréhension qu'il avait essayé de lui apporter à travers ce message.

 

_''J'espère que tu feras quelque chose d'intéressant ce Noël, quelque chose de nouveau. - JW''_

 

John était arrivé à l'appartement. Il cacha ses cadeaux et alla préparer du thé et quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Wow, il était franchement affamé.

 

_''Combien de temps dure ta permission actuelle ? - SH''_

_''J'ai mon vol le 29. Pour laisser les autres rentrer chez eux et passer le Nouvel An avec leur famille et leurs amis. - JW''_

_''Combien de temps dois-tu continuer à servir ta Reine et ton Pays ? - SH''_

_''Tu veux dire quand est-ce que je reviens définitivement ? Dans cinq ans, si seulement je survis aussi longtemps ! - JW''_

_''Dans ce cas, tu mourras en martyr. Ce n'est pas ça, le rêve de tout soldat ? Servir la Reine et les compatriotes, mourir en martyr et devenir un héros ? - SH''_

 

John se hérissa. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus courageux que de se dresser sur la ligne de front et prendre une balle dans l'espoir que sa mort éviterait celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

 

_''Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Sherlock. C'est grâce à nous que tout le monde peu dormir serein la nuit. Personne ne veut mourir sauf si c'est absolument nécessaire. J'ai vu tellement de soldats blessés pleurer sur leur lit de mort pour vivre un peu plus longtemps. Ils m'ont supplié de les sauver pour revoir leur famille, leur pays encore une fois. On sert, on meurt parce que quelqu'un le doit. Quelqu'un doit protéger ceux que nous aimons. Je regrette chacun de mes échecs, chaque patient que je n'ai pas pu sauver, je les regrette chaque jour. Quand je me suis enrôlé, j'avais peur de la mort au début, mais maintenant j'espère juste que je pourrai servir aussi longtemps que possible. - JW''_

_''Pourquoi ? -SH''_

 

John était un peu irrité. D'abord parce qu'il ne supportait pas les piques sur les soldats, quelles qu'elles soient, et ensuite parce qu'après sa longue confession émouvante, la seule réponse de cet homme était ''pourquoi'' ! Ce type était un point d'interrogation vivant, hein ?

 

_''Il y a plusieurs raison et l'une d'entre elles est qu'il y aura toujours des vies à sauver, à protéger. Il n'y aura jamais un nombre suffisant de docteurs sur le terrain et, sachant ça, je doute de pouvoir m'empêcher de renouveler mon engagement. - JW''_

_''Quelle sont les autres raisons ? - SH''_

 

John aurait dû être agacé ou énervé, mais, en fait, ça lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait soulagé de partager certaines des ses émotions, de ses pensées, avec un être vivant qui pouvait vraiment lui répondre. C'était plus facile d'ouvrir son cœur à un étranger sans visage qu'à un ami ou à sa famille. Alors il continua.

 

_''Un fois que tu as vu un champ de bataille, tu ne peux jamais revenir à une vie civile normale, Sherlock. Regarde, moi par exemple. J'ai été là-bas pendant deux ans seulement mais ça me fait déjà bizarre d'être revenu je n'arrive pas à lier avec des amis, avec la seule famille qui me reste. J'essaie de plaisanter, de rire de l'inconfort, mais à la fin de la journée tout ce que je peux voir c'est le sang, le sable et la mort. J'ai déjà l'impression que je n'appartiens plus à cet endroit, tu peux imaginer ce qu'il va se passer quand je devrai rentrer après cinq années de plus ? Je vais peut-être survivre en zone de guerre, mais je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à un retour à la vie normal. - JW''_

 

Il y a eu un long silence, plus long que ce que John avait anticipé. Il voulait juste ne pas rester seul avec ses pensées morbides. Puis Sherlock répondit enfin.

 

_''La norme, c'est surfait et ennuyeux. Une autre raison ? - SH''_

_''Il n'y a aucune motivation pour moi à revenir ici. - JW''_

 

Cette fois, la pause fut encore plus longue. C'était étrange. John voulait continuer à parler mais il ne savait pas comment repartir après ça.

 

_''Je vais te laisser et prendre ma douche, maintenant, d'accord ? - JW''_

 

C'était foireux mais il ne voulait pas finir la conversation sur une telle note.

 

_''Oui, d'accord. - SH''_

 

John se doucha, rangea un peu l'appartement, prépara un repas rapide et léger puis s'assit devant la télé. Mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il pensait à Sherlock et alla récupérer son téléphone dans sa chambre. John était surpris de voir à quel point un relatif inconnu dont il ne connaissait pas le visage pouvait influencer son humeur, mais il se dit que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas juste n'importe qui. Il était une rencontre plus intéressante et passionnante que qui que ce soit qu'il ait pu connaître avant. Ce à quoi ressemblait cet homme n'avait aucune importance pour John, Sherlock lui apparaissait déjà comme la personne la plus attirante et captivante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée et il appréciait chaque minute passée à discuter avec ce génie. Néanmoins, il voulait le voir. Son départ était dans quelques jours et il voulait rencontrer Sherlock en personne, mais était trop gêné pour le lui dire. C'était trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

 

_''Hey. - JW''_

_''Hello, John. - SH''_

_''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je regarde des conneries à la télé, personnellement. - JW''_

_''Mmh. Je pense. - SH''_

_''A quoi?- JW''_

_''Rien en particulier. - SH''_

_''Menteur. T'es sûrement en train de penser à ton Bébé ;) - JW''_

_''Selon des normes sociales établies, il est considéré comme impoli de traiter quelqu'un de menteur sans en voir la moindre preuve. Et je ne possède pas d'enfant. - SH''_

_''Nan mais qui 'possède' un enfant, sérieusement !? Et je parlais de ta petite-amie, crétin. :) - JW''_

_''Les filles ne sont pas vraiment mon domaine. Et John, c'est dans tes courses de chez Tesco que tu trouves tous ces 'smileys' et points d'exclamation gratuits ? - SH''_

 

'Les filles, pas son truc ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Oh !' Il comprit, soudainement.

 

_''Okay, d'accord... petit-ami alors ? - JW''_

_''Je me considère comme marié à mon travail, John. Et maintenant, si tu es satisfait de cet interrogatoire plutôt brute sur ma vie sexuelle, peut-on parler de quelque chose d'un peu plus utile ? - SH''_

 

John gloussa. 'Petit con,' marmonna-t-il dans un souffle tout en remarquant que Sherlock avait évité de répondre à la question. Il décida d'abandonner le sujet.

 

_''T'as remarqué qu'on a trouvé le moyen de passer vingt-quatre heures ensemble ?! :D – JW''_

 

Ce n'est qu'après avoir appuyé sur 'envoyer' qu'il réalisa comment sonnait le message et il se dépêcha d'en envoyer un autre.

 

_''Je veux dire que tu as réussi à me supporter pendant un jour entier. Tu vois, comme je suis charmant ? ;) - JW''_

 

Oui, taquiner c'était sûr ça aiderait à diminuer son attirance envers cet homme étrange.

 

_''Si je suis parvenu à te souffrir aussi longtemps, alors tout le mérite me revient, Watson ;) - SH''_

_''Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que tu viens d'utiliser un smiley ? Sherlock fucking Holmes vient d'utiliser un smiley ! Un putain de smiley ! :D :D :D – JW''_

_''La ferme, John. Ton imbécillité déteint sur moi. Je devrais m'inquiéter. - SH''_

 

John était hilare. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Sherlock mais il imaginait un gosse boudeur avec une moue intense et un énorme clin d'œil. John tomba presque du canapé à force de rire. Dans cet instant léger et amusant, il rassembla enfin le courage de demander à Sherlock ce qu'il voulait lui demander depuis la veille.

 

_''Hey, tu pense qu'on pourrait se voir ce week-end pour boire un verre ou deux ? Tu sais, juste se connaître un peu mieux ? Et honnêtement, ça sera bon pour moi d'enfin rencontrer Son Excellence :p – JW''_

 

Oui, c'était bien. Rester léger, c'était bien. John savait être amusant. Ca ne sonnait pas désespéré, hein ? Sherlock mit longtemps à répondre et John attendit en retenant son souffle, comme un ado anxieux, et se haït pour ça. Enfin, l'alerte SMS résonna.

 

_''Je suis désolé, John, mais ça n'est pas possible. Je quitte le pays très bientôt. - SH''_

 

Alors on y était. Le refus. Très poli, au moins, songea John. C'était vraiment trop tôt, donc, mais John n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Il avait toujours été un type populaire, toute sa vie, n'avait jamais eu de problème pour avoir des rendez-vous ou quelqu'un avec qui baiser. Il était tombé amoureux quelques fois aussi, ou du moins l'avait-il pensé sur le moment, mais jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi avide de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas en personne. Ca ne faisait qu'un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, bordel ! Il était embarrassé, tout en sachant que c'était sa seule chance de rencontrer Sherlock. Avec un travail comme le sien, il pourrait ne plus être en vie le mois prochain et était désespéré de rencontrer la personne par laquelle il était attiré comme un papillon par une bougie. C'était probablement sa seule chance, et elle était passée. Il n'était pas certain que Sherlock doive réellement quitter le pays prochainement. N'était-ce pas qu'une excuse ? Mais est-ce que ça avait encore vraiment de l'importance ? Il retournerait en Afghanistan dans quelques jours, ne reviendrait peut-être pas pendant longtemps, ou alors dans un cercueil. John eut un rire amer. Un nouveau message arriva de Sherlock et John l'ouvrit avec une certaine réticence.

 

_''Mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne veux pas te rencontrer, John, je le veux vraiment. J'aimerais te connaître mieux aussi, mais ma situation est compliquée en ce moment et peu importe combien je voudrais la voir changée, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je suis désolé, John. - SH''_

 

'Oui, c'est ça, bien sûr que tu es désolé,' marmonna John. Il regrettait tout, venir ici, échanger des messages avec Sherlock, vivre avec Harry, tout. Il n'appartenait plus à cet endroit. Plus maintenant.

 

_''Non non, c'est bon. Tout va bien. Profite de ton voyage, Sherlock. - JW''_

_''Nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau, John. - SH''_

_''Ouais, certainement -JW''_

 

John se leva. Harry lui avait demandé de les rejoindre dans un pub, elle et Clara, mais John décida de ne pas y aller. Il opta pour une longue marche à la place. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. L'obscurité tombait, dehors l'air glacial lui brûla le visage, le rendant rouge et vif. Il marcha sans but ni direction. Il ne renvoya pas de message à Sherlock après son dernier, et Sherlock non plus. Tout allait bien. C'était juste une chance d'entrer en contact avec l'homme le plus intriguant qu'il ait été donné à John de rencontrer, un intérêt, une rapide attraction à sens unique, et puis la fin. C'était normal, un événement tout-a-fait commun. La seule chose qui n'était pas commune était que cette personne était Sherlock Holmes. John avait su que la fin était inévitable. Il était soldat, déployé sur un autre continent, revenait seulement pour quelques jours et retournerait au front dans une semaine. Il était suffisamment avisé pour ne pas se bercer d'illusion, mais il pensait qu'il pourrait au moins emmener avec lui des souvenirs agréables, à chérir pendant les nuits longues et chaudes, dans lesquels il pourrait se plonger pour se rappeler que Londres était réelle, qu'il avait aussi une vie en dehors du désert. Maintenant, il apparaissait qu'il en demandait trop.

John finit dans un pub rempli de personnes joviales et bruyantes savourant l'ambiance festive. Il s'assit dans un coin avec une bière et observa le flot de vie. Un groupe de garçons plein de joie qui se bousculaient en riant, un couple rougissant, quelques vieux acariâtres qui se plaignaient du froid, et d'autres. Il regarda et regarda et sentit combien sa vie était différente et éloignée de la leur. Il ne pouvait reconnaître le moindre visage et se sentit particulièrement seul. Assis au milieu d'une foule pendant la veillée de Noël, il se sentit plus solitaire que jamais. Sous une impulsion soudaine, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message.

 

_''Je peux t'appeler ? - JW''_

 

La réponse fut instantanée.

 

_''Comme tu veux. - SH''_

 

Bon, ce n'était pas très engageant.

 

_''Est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse ? - JW''_

 

Après un instant,

 

_''Oui. - SH''_

 

John quitta immédiatement le pub et se posta à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin de savoir que Sherlock était réel. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Après quelques sonneries, il fut accepté.

 

J : ''Sherlock ?''

S : ''Bonsoir, John.''

 

John fut surpris d'entendre la voix profonde et grave. Il n'avait que vingt ans, non ?

 

J : ''Euh... Salut... Je... Je voulais juste parler... parler avec toi.''

S : ''Je suis ravi que ce soit le cas. C'est agréable d'au moins pouvoir mettre une voix sur un nom.''

J : ''Oui, oui, exactement ce que je me disais, oui.''

 

John avait les plus grandes difficultés à trouver un sujet de conversation, n'importe quel foutu sujet...

 

S : ''Tu es de sortie ?''

J : ''Ouais, je suis dans un pub, j'attends que le temps passe.''

S : ''Et tu t'amuses ?''

J : ''Pas vraiment.''

S : ''Bien ce que je pensais.''

 

John eut un sourire en coin.

 

J : ''Bien sûr que tu le savais. T'es Monsieur Je-sais-tout.''

S : ''Toi et ton inepte sens du surnom...''

J : ''Eh bien... Je fais de mon mieux pour continuer à te divertir.''

 

John entendit un rire de gorge, de l'autre côté du fil. Il se sentit heureux et triste à la fois.

 

S : ''Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?''

J : ''Non, pas vraiment. J'ai juste... Je... Désolé, je te dérange sûrement. Je devrais raccrocher.''

S : ''Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pas du tout. Je suis vraiment content, John, que tu aies décidé de m'appeler. Vraiment.''

 

John se sentit un peu mieux en entendant la réaction de Sherlock. Ce dernier semblait apprécier l'appel aussi.

 

J : ''Okay, d'accord. Je voulais entendre ta voix, en fait. J'avais besoin de savoir que tu étais réel.''

S : ''Ca paraît légitime, surtout dans cet ag...''

J : ''Je voulais des souvenirs à emmener là-bas, des souvenirs heureux.''

S : ''…''

J : ''C'est pour ça que je voulais te rencontrer, tu sais. Créer des moments.''

S : ''J'aurais aimer faire partie de tes souvenirs heureux. Je suis désolé, honnêtement, John.''

J : ''Tu fais déjà partie de mes bons souvenirs, Sherlock. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, tout ce qu'on s'est dit, a rendu mes journées un peu moins difficiles. Je suis vraiment content que Harry ait mal écrit ce numéro. Je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré autrement. Je ne te connais même pas, mais je suis content de t'avoir trouvé, Sherlock.''

S : ''John, je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne suis pas bon en communication et maintenant les mots m'échappent complètement. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu es apprécié. Je te remercie de me laisser être une partie de ton bonheur. C'est... Personne ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose comme ça avant, n'a jamais ressenti ça à mon propos. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais rendre quelqu'un heureux et même si je suis certain que tu m'estimes bien plus que je ne le mérite réellement, je t'en remercie malgré tout. Et je suis heureux d'avoir choisi de répondre à ce 'faux numéro'.

 

John resta sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sherlock le remercierait pour ses sentiments. Il se sentit apprécié, appréciable, grâce à Sherlock. Son désir ardent de le voir gonfla brusquement.

 

J : ''Tu pars quand ? On ne peut pas se rencontrer juste pendant une heure ? Je peux te rejoindre où que ce soit qui serait pratique pour toi. Ca sonne désespéré, je sais, mais j'ai vraiment envie de te voir Sherlock.''

S : ''On se rencontrera, John. C'est obligé. Je te le promets.''

J : ''Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne serai peut-être plus en vie le mois prochain. Cette prochaine fois pourrait ne jamais venir. S'il te plaît Sherlock, juste une fois ?''

S : ''… Ma voiture arrive dans moins de trois minutes, John. Je pars ce soir.''

J : ''… Ah. D'accord.''

S : ''John... On se rencontrera la prochaine fois que tu rentreras.''

J : ''Si je rentre.''

S : ''Alors je te donne une raison de rentrer. Tu avais besoin d'une motivation pour revenir à Londres, maintenant tu en as une. Tu reviendras pour me voir. Pour moi.''

J : ''Il y aura un continent entier entre nous. Il y a tellement de choses intéressantes dans ta vie, Sherlock. Qui se souviendrait d'un imbécile de médecin de l'armée sans visage ? Tu vas m'oublier.''

S : ''Alors tu me retrouveras, exactement comme tu l'as fait cette fois.''

J :''Et si je ne peux pas te joindre ? Si j'oublie le chemin pour rentrer ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera, dans ce cas ?''

S : ''Dans ce cas... C'est moi qui te retrouverai.''

 

John ferma les yeux, serra les paupières. Des larmes chaudes roulaient sur ses joues glacées.

 

J : ''Tu me le promets, Sherlock ?''

S : ''Je te le promets, John. Mon véhicule est arrivé. Laisse l'adresse de ta base sur mon site. Mon téléphone ne fonctionnera pas pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que mon frère mette à jour ma carte SIM, vu l'errance à venir... Alors si tu ve...''

J : ''Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu partais.''

S : ''Tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Je vais en France vivre chez ma grand-mère.''

J : ''Tu pars encore plus loin... Mais on sera à des milliers de miles l'un de l'autre, de toute façon.''

S : ''L'esprit voyage plus vite que la lumière, John. Rappelle-toi toujours de ça. La distance n'est qu'une notion, franchie par la pensée. Même si on se connaît depuis peu, tu m'es plus proche que mon propre frère. Et je t'écrirai dès que je le pourrais. N'oublie pas de me laisser ton adresse.''

J : ''Oui, oui, je le ferai. Fais attention sur la route, Sherlock. Bon voyage.''

S : ''Joyeux Noël, John.''

J : ''Joyeux Noël, Sherlock.''

S : ''Nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau.''

J : ''Oui, oui.''

 

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, John leva les yeux et fixa le ciel noir. Tellement noir, inconnu et énigmatique et pourtant si proche du cœur. Il le faisait penser à Sherlock. Au moins, ils partageraient le même ciel. Si loin et pourtant si proche. Il avait une raison maintenant, et il trouverait toujours le chemin du retour. Toujours.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Quand l'appel termina, Sherlock était déjà en route vers l'aéroport. Les émotions n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé c'était la dernière des choses dans laquelle il voulait se laisser emporter. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait presque perfectionné l'art de se distancier des autres, du moins le pensait-il. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de le connaître et il retournait la faveur avec grand plaisir. Les prédications de Mycroft et ses propres expériences amères avaient convaincu Sherlock que se soucier des autres n'était jamais un avantage, raison pour laquelle ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de John lui était tellement étranger qu'il ne savait qu'en penser, ni comment procéder. Sherlock détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose et ça avait un effet néfaste sur ses facultés mentales. Il y avait trop d'émotions, trop de questions sans réponse, de réflexions différentes dans son cerveau et toutes étaient générées par une unique source – John Watson.

Sherlock avait regretté beaucoup de décisions prises par le passé, simplement sur des coups-de-tête, mais jamais à ce point. Il regrettait d'avoir pris sa première dose de cocaïne, regrettait d'avoir développé une addiction, regrettait d'avoir donné à Mycroft une raison de douter de lui. S'il avait su que quelques minutes de plaisir lui voleraient la chance d'expérimenter le bonheur réel, une chance de créer une connexion solide, concrète avec un autre être humain qui non seulement le supportait mais en plus voulait créer des souvenirs heureux avec lui, il n'aurait jamais pris cette petite fiole d'insouciance liquide... Oh, si seulement il avait su...

Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'attachement. Avec une mère décédée, un père distant et un frère excessivement ambitieux, cette option ne s'était jamais vraiment présentée à lui. Pourtant il avait essayé de s'insérer, avait essayé une ou deux fois d'entrer en contact avec d'autres qui n'étaient pas des Holmes, mais ça n'avait jamais su que le faire souffrir. Sherlock n'était pas sûr que John l'aurait apprécié s'il avait eu l'opportunité de le rencontrer en personne mais, une fois encore, John Watson était une exception à toutes ses notions et expériences passées. Alors Sherlock se laissait à espérer que John pourrait bien l'aimer même en le connaissant. En tout cas, il devait essayer. Il voulait mieux connaître John, il voulait que John connaisse le vrai lui et pour ça, il devait essayer et il le ferait. John Watson était le bouton 'reset' dont sa vie avait besoin et quand il reviendrait de France, il serait un homme meilleur. Pour John.

Il était arrivé à l'aéroport et accomplissait les dernières formalités obligatoires. Il brillait de sa nouvelle résolution. Il avait trouvé son espoir, avait trouvé sa lueur, enfin. Avant d'embarquer dans l'avion, il envoya un dernier message à John.

 

_''Peu importe où tu vas, que ce soit en zone de guerre ou en même en Enfer, je te retrouverai, John Watson. J'en fais la promesse. - SH''_

 

**Fin**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà qui clôt le premier volet de ce triptique.  
> Le premier chapitre de A Promise To Keep, sequel de I'll Find You Again, sera en ligne lundi !  
> Merci d'avoir lu, Abbey et moi espèrons que ça vous a plu ! Je lui traduis toute review, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage !
> 
> Nauss
> 
> (je me demandais aussi comment taguer cette histoire : je suis nouvelle sur ce site, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui conviendrait. Si vous avez des idées, des pistes... je suis preneuse !! Merci d'avance :) )

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapitre dans la semaine ! (hem. Normalement. J'ai beaucoup d'avance dans la traduction mais c'est plus le manque de temps pour poster, que je crains ;) )  
> Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une traces de votre passage, que je traduirai sans faute à Abbey !  
> Nauss


End file.
